Castiel's Apology
by if-llamas-could-fly
Summary: Cas has issues and he isn't satisfied with what Dean's said, so he turns to the younger Winchester for once. One shot. Drabble. Rated K because seriously, nothing bad is really happening, just plain talking with absolutely no swearing.


**A/N Hey guys! So it seems that my OTP just seeps in ****_everywhere _****because even though this was meant to be a purely Sam and Cas interaction, if you pull out a magnifying glass, you will definitely find some Destiel. Also, comeback of everybody's favorite amulet! I can't stand it's loss, and I have multiple stories that mention it's return (strangely, almost ALL of them include Cas), this is just one of them. ALSO, this thing is not betaed so any spelling mistakes are all mine. Okay, enough rambling, off to the story! Enjoy! ****_~Sammy-who isn't really named that but whose name is seriously too complicated and this is one of my nicknames just deal with it it is a COINCIDENCE-_**

* * *

The angel's blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the two tortured men lying on their beds, finding peace in their sleep. He never could really understand the importance of sleep to humans until he started spending time with these two. He sat down lightly at the end of Dean's bed, careful not to wake him. His trench coat still had the smell of the Impala, its essence had seeped through during all those days he had spent in the back seat, watching as the two brothers bickered, laughed, joked, hunted. He had smiled at the two, smiled at the memory of his own brothers back in heaven, the brothers he had betrayed. He had lost his family, and he was alone on this forsaken planet, but these brothers had taken him in, broken as he was, and he had gained a new family, a human one.

"Cas?" The angel looked at the boy who he did not trust. "Cas, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning, we need to sleep." said Sam, sitting up. Castiel looked Sam Winchester in the eyes, and something fluttered in his chest. Dean had said that this is what _emotion_ felt like, this is what having a heart meant. Cas stood up and walked over to Sam. Sam looked at him, his face now alert, and confused. "Sam." said Cas, his voice cracking in a way it never had before, "Sam, I am scared. I am starting to feel human. That I feel fear scares me even more." Sam understood why Cas was there then, but he was still confused. "Why are you telling _me _this? Why won't you tell Dean? I'm not exactly your favorite person." Cas sighed and sat down next to Sam and looked at Dean, still deep in sleep. " I _have_ told him. He said hat there was nothing wrong with feeling this way. But-" Cas stopped, at a loss for words for the first time. "But what?" said Sam, "You don't agree with him?" Cas shook his head. "It's not that. I _do _believe him. I want you to understand why I do not trust you." Sam stiffened, but Cas was oblivious, still watching Dean. "Sam, I cannot trust you because I have so many reasons not to. To me, you are still the boy with the demon blood, the one who lied, the one who betrayed his brother. You were the vessel of the one most hated by heaven, you are, in the eyes of every angel, untrustworthy. But for some reason, Sam, I trust you right now." Sam's face showed his compassion and pity, and he willed them away before the angel saw them, but Castiel still hadn't looked away from his brother. "Cas-" he started, but he stopped when the angel finally turned towards him. His face was streaked with tears, his blue eyes filled with a sadness that was human, and he realized what had been scaring Castiel. He was terrified of becoming human, and he just wanted Sam to forgive him before he lost his powers and became no better than him. Sam opened his mouth say something, but Dean started to awaken, and Cas glanced over at him, thrust something into Sam's hands, and disappeared. Dean got up, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing up Sammy?" "Nothing,'" said Sam, "I was just thinking." Dean shrugged, and went back to sleep. Sam checked that Dean was really asleep before he looked down at what Cas had given him. When he saw it, he knew that it was Cas' way of apologizing. Sam knew he had forgiven him as he looked down at the amulet in his hands, the one he had given Dean all those Christmases ago.

* * *

**A/N Okay I suck at endings, i just never want them to end okay? Okay. This was a one shot, and I'm sorry if you want this continued, it's just not happening. Rate and review, I'll be churning out a few more fanfics pretty soon! ~****_Sammy_**


End file.
